Phantom Adulation
by Kusumita
Summary: D's parents had a short, yet forbidden love story. Vlad Tepes x Erzsebet Bathory


This is the **300th Vampire Hunter D** fic. YAY ME. D

I must admit, I am EXTREMELY proud of this piece. Mainly because it's my first romance and I don't think people have taken much of a look on D's mother other than Mina Harker. Well, Mina, you can't get all the action now can you? D

Warning: Horrible Romance.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Phantom Adulation_

The maids brushed softly upon the dark locks of the young girl, her eyes fixated on getting every lock placed perfectly for the young girl's sleep. Tying the dark tresses, the maid took a small touch of the young girl's cheek as she brushed the loose hairs from the child's face; such pure skin could only come from the great nobility of Erzsébet Bathory. With a small pat upon the girl's forehead, the maid retreated from the room as her soft whistle allowed the candle's flame to also rest.

Though the darkness never frightened the child before, an uneven presence seemed to deaden the joy of sleep for the innocent adolescent. The youth stood from her glorious bed, a small white cotton robe hung over her figure as her feet hit the cold wooden floor. Her feet made no sound upon the flooring as they scampered behind the chest laid at the foot of the bed, her head peered above and stared at her balcony window. Curtains suddenly drawn and the moonlight glowed unearthly upon the veranda, sending an ethereal glowing bask of white upon the marble.

The young countess crouched herself childishly behind the golden brass-plated chest, her heart racing at the strange event of the curtains and moonlight. A figure seemed to sit carelessly upon the balcony, though such a height would have been impossible for anyone even with a rope and hook. Dark brunette locks played carelessly upon the winds of the outside air, dancing in a forgotten melody of deceit and sorrow wish drew the attention of the young blood countess.

Erzsébet stood from her position upon the floor; her bare feet seemed to cross the floor ghostly within moments her hands were placed upon the frosty and glimmering handle. A slight noise caught the figure's attention, his head turned as his splendid curls followed with a whipped turn he faced the young eight year old; dark eyes burned with an immortal pleasure and gluttony for gratification.

In opposition to the girl's curiosity, the man seemed to become bored with her slow antics and with a taunting flick of his wrist he beckoned her small childish interest as she pressed down with both hands and slid open the door to a gust of wind. Shiver consumed her body as she stared at the creature that had turned fully towards her, leaning upon the stone wall of the balcony.

Within the moonlight, Erzsébet couldn't make out anything but the flowing hair of the young man as he stood silently studying the child. Kneeling down, the figure reached out its pale hands and ran it through the dark locks of the young girl; caressing her skin in the process rather admiringly.

"Young children should be asleep,"

The young stranger stated simply, relinquishing his arm from the young girl's hair as his dark eyes stared at her with a small interest. The girl's eyes gazed up at the stranger, peaked interest and young inability to hide such an emotion.

"May I inquire your name, Sir? It is late and it **is** my balcony."

The reply from the girl made the stranger laugh slightly, glimmering stars seemed to shine from the moonlight from the gap of his open mouth. The silence of the night seemed to enrapture the stranger into a more passive state than his reputation following his kind; or was it possible that this young girl seemed to hold him upon sight?

"Dear Sir, as you have taken up inhabitance upon my veranda; I believe I am in-.. in… incli-ned to have your name."

The man looked down at the question coming from the girl carrying a stutter upon the larger words of her already versatile vocabulary and also resembled a small glass doll of no more than eight. Taking her chin at hand, the stranger rested his lips upon the young girl's forehead; small warmth flooded him in turn of a deep cold rapture encumbered Erzsébet. A small whisper escaped the lips of the dark haired stranger; capturing the fancy of the young countess; a Romanian accent became apparent up closely as he spoke.

"_Vlad."_

_----------------------------------------------------- _

The night of Erzsébet's childhood memory seemed less than four years ago. Ripe with womanhood, from what she experience from the seeping blood which her governess has concluded she was blessed, she sat in the balcony calmly. Her dress flourished over her budding figure as her beautiful skin glowered creamily under the once more moonlight.

Her hands graced along the curled locks of her young twelve year old body, she was new and young; ready to be married as one would agree. Her hands caressed the stony structure of the balcony, looking at the surrounding darkness of the rest of the noble house from where everyone laid sleeping.

A whisper seemed to linger upon the air, as if calling out to only Erzsébet.

"Have you waited long, My Contesă?"

Erzsébet seemed not alarmed by the sudden undertone of a Romanian accent loitered within the air around her. Erzsébet smiled softly in a cool and mature grace which seemed to hang within the air for a moment. Her lips parted with speech as a slight question faded from her orifice.

"You seem to never age, even from the cold coming nights; you say the same while I alter…"

Erzsébet seemed to hesitate with her statement, almost as if she regretted asking. Fearing that her question may sway the decision of the Transylvania visitor away from her dreams, she did not wish such a saddening conclusion to come upon her. Vlad seemed almost taken aback from her sudden question, though it was expected from the start of their relations he had anticipated it to arise along later.

Vlad contemplated upon the decision, the former Lord of Transylvania seemed to contemplate the shadowy girl's inquiry with utmost though; his phrasing was dire and had to be well placed in fear of frightening the child eternally. Parting his pale lips, a small, well audible sigh reached the ears of the Hungarian girl.

"I have upset you."

Erzsébet affirmed sadly as the words left her mouth, utterly appalled with her sudden curiosity. Hanging her head, Erzsébet's hand seemed to crawl unsteadily upon the palm of the man; gripping it between her frail small fingers she tried to console for what she thought an unjust subject. Vlad's fingers caressed the beatific supple skin of the child; longingly his hands massaged the palm and fingers of Erzsébet in a message of adulation.

Vlad's eyes seemed to darken with a realization; this young countess had captured something long passed from his princess….His princess who flung herself towards the river. Erzsébet was his retribution and his light which sprung from the suicide of Arges River, Stephan Bathory's honor which stood by him in war now left his bloodline was a final act of love towards the Romanian prince.

Taking Erzsébet's hand, he graced his lips softly upon the striking skin on the back of her hand; his fangs seemed to prick her slightly causing the young girl to release a small gasp of air in the shock of the sudden infliction. Her hand seemed to make an attempt to pull back though it was held fast by Vlad who seemed to carry a pitiful look at the sudden pain he placed upon Erzsébet.

He drew his lips back as the midnight fangs glowed enigmatically down upon the child, he sighed loudly and finally brought his eyes to stare straight into her own.

"I am… a creature who cannot fade…"

He began to explain.

"I survive on things I wish not to recall…. As a price with the devil I now face a sinister lonely road without acceptance from… the master."

"You… you drink blood to stay as striking as you are now, to mesmerize the wits of women and drink their lust by their necks! You… you… **Strigoi!**_(1)_"

Vlad winced at her outburst, as her eyes seemed to burn with disgust as she backed away slowly; his hand reached out towards her almost pulling at a lock of her dark hair. Erzsébet felt herself sob slightly; pulling her hand to her mouth she covered her open mouth which would have given away her upset state even more than her gestures. Her own dark eyes stared at Vlad's rather dejected state as he sat on the veranda's edge with a sour and hurt countenance; she couldn't resist it. Erzsébet flung her young body forward, gripping at the luxurious material of his shirt, pulling on it as she buried her head in his chest as she brought her hands into small fists beating on him.

Looking up, she stared at his eyes with a longing gaze before she rapidly placed butterfly pecks upon his visage. Her eyes closed as she stopped clearly at his mouth and finally enclosed the small gap between them; allowing the serration of the fangs to cut at her mouth slightly sending Vlad into a slight trance at the sudden sweetness of the red nectar from her own lips into his.

On such a night she held him dear, though but a child she felt it herself.

Their love, forbidden by age and genus, became one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Before long, less than a year passed as her parents enclosed her to her room on account of an "illness". Erzsébet was groggy, tired and in pain. Blood was everywhere as her nurse had left the room after the birth. The child she had carried with her on account of that one night, their child; the royal heir of Transylvania, Romania and of course Poland on account of her brothers did not produce heirs as of yet.

The child was silent; Erzsébet had almost feared he lay beside her dead from having such a small and frail mother. Sitting up, Erzsébet felt her entire body ache over the pain glowering from her lower half. Staring over at the window, she could see the curtains flying through the opened door of her veranda; the whisper beckoned her once more though the pain was too great.

"V…Vlad?"

Erzsébet questioned anguished, her hand reached out towards the small crib beside her. The young babe had been born with small curled locks, an angelic innocence seemed to emit from the silent stare. Allowing her hand to slightly caress the side of the child's pale face Erzsébet felt the beautiful skin of the young child with such admiration she began to stroke his face releasing a small giggle from the boy.

"He is a beautiful son, My Contesă,"

Erzsébet knew that voice so well. Raising her head she captured his lips softly and slowly parted. Staring at him sadly, Erzsébet finally realized the fate of the young child. Being a bastard, along with no father to account for, her family would silently put the young child to death…. Erzsébet could feel the pain in her head grow as it took a toll on her young body.

"Vlad… Vlad… please take him home… to your home."

Vlad seemed surprised at the mother's strange request, though thirteen years old she had always possessed a strong sense of maturity, and questioned the reason of such an odd demand. A reply shot at him harshly; the words left her lips as coldly and sadly as the morning wind of winter upon the heat of spring's arrival.

"My family, they will kill him… Please, he is my son… our son."

The tired feeling from the loss of blood struck Erzsébet harshly as she attempted to support herself upon the mattress of the bed; breathing rapidly and heavily she pointing her hand to the window and screamed for them to leave.

"Erzsébet, What shall you….name him?"

Erzsébet lowered her head slightly, almost as if contemplating a number of names in her head; the feeling washed over her like a candle doused in a void, oxygen-less space.

"His name… shall be…De-,"

Without a final completion, the weight of the pain hammered down a final swing and struck the young girl unconscious; her breathing quickened. Gasping the young child, Vlad knew he had no other alternative. The servants had heard her scream for them to leave and he could hear their hurried feet shuffling down the hall. With a soft butterfly kiss he faded from the room quickly through the balcony, with the boy child at hand.

_"Wait for me Erzsebet, wait for me and our son... D."_

--------------------------------------------------------------

(1)- Shigori is Romanian for "Demon" or "Witch". It might be wrong, I used Wikipedia. XD

:tear: That was touching to me when I wrote it, I hope it was touching for you as well. Once again, I TRIED to hit the 3000 word make but I fell short a few 700 words. I couldn't think of a more romantic ending than that.

Just a hint, I'm planning about a 10 chapter length of when D realizes Erzsebet is his mother and he stays with her while she is known as the Blood Countess. He begins a small friendly relationship with her illegitimate child, Anastasia, and soon sets her free as he realizes his mother has gone crazy. The entire story would be from D's POV. D Feedback on idea?

Note. This story and the planned story would become important in Douleur et Bonte is anyone cares. XD


End file.
